The invention relates to video images, and more precisely the generation of video images at a source and the use of video images at a receiver.
Here “source” means electronic or computer equipment suitable for supplying video images intended to be used by a receiving device (or receiver). It should be noted that it is also possible for such equipment to acquire video images. Consequently, it could involve for instance an electronic data transmission box or a video camera suitable for acquiring video images, for instance, of the environment of a vehicle, such as an automobile.
Moreover, here “receiver” means electronic or computer equipment suitable for receiving video images transmitted by at least one source and for using these received video images, and any auxiliary data (e.g., functional data), in order to produce graphics to be displayed. Consequently, it could involve for instance a driver assist system installed in a vehicle, such as an automobile.
A person skilled in the art knows that in certain systems, such as in certain vehicles, such as an automobiles, the receiver is connected on one side to a communication network, in general a multiplexed type of network, which supplies the receiver with auxiliary data (for instance functional data, such as the vehicle speed, indicators for the lights used or indicators for breakdown or dysfunctions), and, on the other side to at least one digital video line (or link) (for instance, LVDS type (“Low Voltage Differential Signaling”) or CML type (“Current Mode Logic”)), which is connected to a source of video images. In this case, the receiver uses the video image data and the auxiliary data to form graphics which are intended to be displayed in real time.
This mode of forming graphics works very well, as long as the auxiliary data does not require synchronization with some of the video image data. But, when this synchronization is necessary, the aforementioned method cannot work correctly since the multiplexed network and the video connection are not synchronized.
Therefore, the goal of the invention is to remedy at least partially the aforementioned disadvantage.